


The Problem with Drinking Games

by writerbot5000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerbot5000/pseuds/writerbot5000
Summary: Lena is roped into playing Never Have I Ever with Kara, Alex, Maggie and Sam with (not so) surprising results.





	The Problem with Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few episodes into season 3 except Alex and Maggie's relationship is as strong as ever.

“What are we in college?” Lena scoffed. Which would have been a more effective protest if they hadn’t been playing drinking games every Friday night for the past month. 

When Sam had joined their friend circle Kara had suggested they start having a weekly girl’s night. She said it was so that Sam would feel more welcome in National City, but Lena suspected it was also the reporter’s attempt to encourage bonding between her best friend, her sister and her sister’s fiance. 

Every Friday night, they would all meet up at one of their apartments for drinking, movies and whatever crazy bonding activity Kara happened to think of. The nights had been a huge success and Lena had to admit, she was pretty sure that Alex and Maggie were even her actual friends now. 

About a month ago, at one of their get togethers, Sam had made an off-hand comment about how she never really got to play drinking games in college because of Ruby. Kara had mentioned she never really played drinking games either and then Maggie had made it her personal mission to teach them all her favorites ever since. 

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun,” Sam protested. “I’ve never played Never Have I Ever before.” 

“Ooh, me too!” Kara chimed in, practically bouncing on the sofa in her excitement. If Lena didn’t know better, she would have said Kara was a bit tipsy. But Kara was still on her first drink of the night, some specialty beer that Maggie given her. Just last week, at the last girls’ night, Kara had shotgunned an entire pint of vodka on a dare without even getting buzzed. There’s no way that half a beer would be enough to have an effect.

“Sure, why not?” Alex shrugged in agreement. Unfortunately that left Lena as the only hold-out, and she knew there was no way she’d be able to refuse once she was on the receiving end of a Kara Danvers pout. 

“I just think it’s kind of a silly game,” Lena protested, not ready to give up without a fight. It’s not that Lena was opposed to drinking games, per se. Sure, they were kind of terrible, but they did remind her of her college days. And some of them were kind of fun. Lena had particularly enjoyed playing Quarters just a couple weeks ago. 

She specifically didn’t want to play Never Have I Ever. Sooner or later the questions always ended up being about either sex or feelings; Lena had a hard enough time acting normal around Kara without having to find out if her best friend was ever caught having sex in public or has a daddy kink or something. And she definitely wasn’t prepared to give away anything with regards to her own feelings for the ray of sunshine. 

“We could always play Truth or Dare instead,” Maggie suggested. Her tone was innocent, but the shit-eating grin she was sporting gave away that she knew exactly why Lena didn’t want to play Never Have I Ever. Truth or Dare would be even worse!

“Fine, we can play Never Have I Ever,” Lena acquiesced, slouching back on the couch. This was going to be a long night.

“Yes!” Kara and Sam cheered in unison, standing up to exchange a high-five. Everyone got a fresh drink (Lena switched hers from whiskey to beer; she knew she would need to keep her wits about her). Through a dice roll it was determined that Lena would go first. 

“Why do I have to go first? I didn’t even want to play!” 

“Sorry, Lee,” Kara answered, “But we can’t argue with the dice.” 

“Far be it for me to stand in the way of the almighty dice! Um…” Lena paused, trying to think of something. Something that had nothing to do with sex or romance. She definitely wasn’t thinking about how good it felt to have Kara next to her on the couch, close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off her best friend. “Never have I ever… I don’t know… Never have I ever been to space.” 

Lena hadn’t expected anyone to drink after that one so she was surprised when Alex took a drink. She was even more surprised when Kara took a drink. 

“Kara!” Alex reprimanded, her tone surprisingly harsh. “You don’t drink if you’ve never been to space.” Alex was surprisingly intense about her sister’s mistake. 

“Oh… yeah!” Kara stammered. “Sorry, I guess I got a little confused about the rules. I’ve never played this one before.” 

“Maybe it’s better that we don’t play then,” Alex suggested, still glaring at her sister for some reason. 

Lena wasn’t sure why Alex was taking the game so seriously, but it set off Lena’s need to protect her friend. “It was just an honest mistake, Alex. We should have explained the rules instead just assuming everyone knew.” 

Turning to Kara, Lena explained, her tone gentle. “It’s pretty straightforward. We go around the room and one by one we say ‘Never have I ever’ and then say something we’ve never done. If anyone else has done that thing, then they have to take a drink.”

“Right,” Kara nodded. “So I shouldn’t have drank then. Because as regular human I was born on this planet and have definitely never been in space at any point.” 

“See, it’s easy,” Lena confirmed, smiling at Kara. “Though I must say I’m curious as to when you were in space, Agent Danvers.” 

Alex just shrugged. “Work stuff.”

Sam looked puzzled. “What kind of work stuff involves going to outer space? I thought you worked for the FBI?” 

“It’s a long story. And very classified so I can’t really say more.” 

“So it’s me next?” Kara asked. When Lena nodded, she continued. “Okay, I got one. Never have I ever eaten kale. Did I do it right?” 

“Boring!” Maggie called. 

“Hey, it’s her first time,” Lena defended before she, Maggie and Sam all took a drink. “That was good, Kara. Though if you’ve never tried kale, how can you hate it so much?” 

“You know how sometimes you look at a food and you just know it’s evil?” 

“I can’t say I’ve ever had that particular experience.” 

“Well, I have. And trust me, kale is evil! It’s like one of the top 5 most evil vegetables!” Because only Kara would have a list of evil vegetables. 

The game continued on for several rounds, Kara getting more comfortable as the game went on. Lena had to admit she was having fun and learning some surprising things about her friends, but all too soon her earlier fears were proven true and the game started veering into more sexual topics.

“Okay, okay, I got one,” Maggie claimed when her turn came back around. “Never have I ever had a sex dream about Supergirl.” Though clearly that was a lie because no sooner had she said it than she was taking a drink of her beer.

“Maggie!” Alex gritted out, teeth clenched, glaring at her fiance.

“What? I can’t help what I dream. And Supergirl is hot,” she added with a wink. At Alex’s continued glare she added, “It was before we even met, babe.” 

Maggie cheered when Sam and Lena also drank. “See, it’s not just me!” 

Kara, for her part, had been flushing increasingly red. The woman leaned over and whispered in Lena’s ear, the soft breath sending delicious tingles through Lena’s body. “Um, do I drink if Supergirl was in the dream, but she wasn’t the one I was having sex with?” 

Lena tried her best to control her reaction; Kara was just asking her best friend a perfectly understandable question. Lena definiltely wasn’t going to think about Kara having sex dreams that apparently featured Supergirl in some way. 

Lena leaned over so she was now the one whispering in Kara’s ear. She did her best not to think about how intimate their position was. “It’s kind of a grey area, so it’s your call.” 

Kara shrugged and took a drink to cheers from Sam and a delighted cackling from Maggie. Alex, for her part, slapped her forehead and muttered, “I hate this game.” 

“You’ve never dreamed about Supergirl?” Sam asked. “Not once? You have seen her, right?” 

“So hot,” Maggie confirmed. For some reason the detective was grinning at not only Alex but Kara as well. “Have you seen her muscles in that suit of hers? What kind of self-respecting lesbian couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like. Hell, apparently even Sam’s had a dream or two and she’s straight!” 

“What?” Sam squawked. “I’m not straight!” Lena suspected that at least some of the indignation in her friend’s voice wasn’t just because Maggie had incorrectly assumed she was straight, but because Sam had a bit of a thing for both Maggie and Alex. 

“You’re not?” Maggie asked.

“I’m pan!” Sam huffed, crossing her arms.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Maggie winced. “Guess my gaydar is on the fritz again.” 

Alex quipped, “I keep telling you gaydar isn’t a thing.”

“It worked on you, didn’t it?” 

And that’s when Lena learned her first really surprising fact of the night when Kara, Lena’s very straight best friend, blurted out “I’m pan too!” as if it was just a random tidbit of information and not something that shook Lena’s assumptions to their core. 

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked. 

“Yep!” Kara nodded. “We can be pan pals!”

Sam laughed and the two women stood up and high-fived again before returning to their seats. 

“My turn,” Sam said. The mischievous look on her face and the way she was eyeing Lena filled her with dread. “Never have I ever fallen in love with my best friend.”

Shit. Lena really wanted to throw her beer bottle at Sam. When she thought Kara was straight, Lena wouldn’t even considered drinking. She’s only ever had one best friend and everyone in this room knows that. If she does drink, she may as well hold up a big sign that says “I’m in love with Kara Danvers.” But if she doesn’t drink, that would be like saying she’s not in love with Kara. 

Lena wasn’t deluding herself. Just because Kara liked women didn’t mean she liked Lena; there’s no way that Lena would be so lucky. Right? However if Kara liked women then it was at least theoretically a possibility that Kara could consider her more than a friend. That all the times she thought maybe Kara was flirting with her wasn’t just wishful thinking on Lena’s part. What if Lena didn’t drink and Kara took that as a sign that Lena wasn’t interested? 

All of this went through Lena’s mind in the first second after Sam’s statement. She’s not sure what she would have decided as in the next second, her jaw dropped. Not only was Maggie drinking, but so was Kara!

Could it be? Was she the best friend Kara was thinking about when she drank? Or was it because of some other best friend from Kara’s past? While Kara was Lena’s only best friend, she knew she wasn’t Kara’s only best friend. 

That’s when Lena realized that Kara was looking at her. Was she waiting to see if Lena would drink? Or was she just looking around the room? She should drink, shouldn’t she? If somehow Lena was lucky enough that Kara was in love with her, she’d be an idiot if she let Kara think she didn’t feel the same way. But what if she drank and Kara had just been talking about some childhood friend or something? Kara would realize that Lena was in love with her and it would make everything awkward. 

Lena realized that Kara was still watching her. She gazed into her best friend’s eyes and saw what looked like a lot of hope and a little bit of fear. That was all Lena needed to make her brave enough to bring her own beer bottle to her lips. As she tilted the bottle back, she realized it was actually empty. 

Lena, as unnecessarily dramatic as always, suddenly had visions of Kara interpreting her actions as a cruel rejection. As a way of just toying with her by making it look like she would drink but then not actually drinking. Desperate to avoid that, she frantically grabbed another beer from the table, popping open the top and taking a long pull.

Everyone else burst into laughter at Lena’s actions, but Kara’s smile had gone from hopeful to beaming so Lena knew she had made the right choice. Well, she made the right choice by drinking. But the wrong choice in beers because this new beer was nasty. She couldn’t quite identify the taste. It was sort of like citrus, but not quite. And it was sweet. Too sweet. Especially since it was beer. Definitely not one of hers. 

“Ugh, Kara,” Lena grimaced, squishing her face up in disgust. “I think this must be one of yours. Nobody else would drink a beer this sweet.”

“One of mine?” Kara gasped.

“I don’t know how you can drink this stuff. There’s gotta be like so much sugar in here,” Lena said. 

“Maggie, is it safe?” Kara asked. The fear in her voice making Lena look back up from the table where she had been reaching for one of her own beers. Lena didn’t know what was wrong, but Kara was clearly terrified. 

“Shit!” Maggie answered, sounding just as worried as Kara. “I don’t know! I never asked!” 

“Call M’Gann,” Kara commanded. “I’m taking Lena to the DEO.” Before Lena could even say anything, Kara was picking her up and suddenly they were flying hundreds of feet in the air, over National City. 

It turned out that the beer, while from a planet Lena had never heard of, was perfectly safe for human consumption. Of course by the time Alex and Maggie had been able to find that out, the whole Supergirl secret was pretty much out of the bag. Even though Kara hadn’t taken the time to change, the flight across the city was a pretty big give-away. 

After Alex had called to let Kara know that Lena would be fine, Kara had just held Lena and cried. “I’m so sorry, Lena. I normally just drink human alcohol; I never even thought…”

“It’s okay, darling,” Lena reassured. 

“It’s not,” Kara sobbed. “A lot of alien alcohols are— are deadly for humans. If you had…” Kara just started crying again, unable to finish the sentence.

“I’m fine, darling,” Lena whispered, holding Kara tight. “It’s going to take more than some disgusting beer to get rid of me.” 

When Kara’s tears had finally subsided, the woman gently pulled back from Lena’s embrace, a look a trepidation on her face. “I suppose we should probably talk about the Supergirl thing, huh?” 

Lena, of course, had lots of questions about Kara’s alter ego. However everything else that had happened made it clear that whatever reason Kara might have had for not telling Lena about her secret sooner, it wasn’t because she didn’t trust her or didn’t care about her. There would be time for the Supergirl talk later. 

“We should,” Lena confirmed. “And we will. But right now I’m far more interested in something else that happened tonight. Kara, why did you drink during that final question?” 

“Well… uh…” Kara stammered. Lena suspected if Kara’s face hadn’t already been red from crying, it would be flushing red right now. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about Supergirl?”   
“I just want to talk about you, Kara. About us,” Lena added, placing a hand on Kara’s. She wasn’t sure if it was the shock of finding out Kara’s identity or the adrenaline rush from thinking she was about to die again, or maybe just the joy she had seen on Kara’s face when Lena had taken a drink to indicate she had fallen in love with her best friend, but Lena was feeling braver than she ever had. 

“I… I love you,” Kara admitted. “But I didn’t mean for you to find out that way! I didn’t realize Never Have I Ever could get so intense. If I had, I totally would have suggested we play Quarters again instead.”

“But the important part—” Lena tried to cut in, but apparently Kara had already built up to a full ramble. 

“I had this whole plan I was working on for telling you how I felt. For telling you everything. About Supergirl and the DEO and the fact I'm in love with you and well, just everything. And that’s now how it was supposed to go,” Kara pouted. 

“And how was it supposed to go?” Lena teased.

“Actually, I have the plan right here,” Kara said, pulling a small notepad out of her front pocket. She flipped it open and handed it to Lena. “See?” 

Lena looked at the notepad where Kara’s had indeed written a list. “Step 1: Tell Lena I’m Supergirl. Well, that one is done.” 

“Yeah, but that is just step 1. Telling you that I like you wasn’t until step 19!” Kara huffed, an adorable pout on her face. “And telling you that I loved you wasn’t until step 41! I skipped like so many steps! Stupid drinking games.” 

Flipping through the notepad, Lena had to laugh when she saw Kara was indeed telling the truth about the order of her steps, but she also noticed something else. “There are an awful lot of missing steps in here. And about half the ones you do have seem to be some sort of variation of taking me to dinner. Or lunch.” 

“There are a couple of brunch ones too!” Kara defended. “I’ve been working on my plan for a long time. There have been quite a few different versions over the past few months, but those are in other notebooks. Planning to tell your best friend that you’re an alien superhero and secretly in love with her is a lot harder than it sounds.” 

“On the bright side, it looks like you took care of step 1, 19, and 41 all in one night. Plus, hey, you managed to get ‘Step 12: Take Lena flying’ in too!”  
“But it was supposed to be like, romantic flying! Not, ‘Oh, Rao, Lena, please don’t die’ flying,” Kara protested. “We’ve already had way too much ‘please don’t die’ flying.” 

“I don’t think the order of things is all that important, darling,” Lena reassured. “The important thing is that I love you too.” 

“You do?” Kara asked, that hopeful look back again. “Even after I hid my identity from you? And let you drink an unknown alien alcohol because I was distracted?”

“Of course I love you, Kara. How could I not? When I came to National City, I was a pariah. Jess was the only friend I had, and I thought everyone else was actively rooting for me to fail. And then you came into my life.

“You’ve brought such joy into my life. And more than that, you taught me that I could have more. That it was okay to open up. To have friends. Even if they do make you play stupid drinking games,” Lena added with a chuckle. 

“It got us here, didn’t it?” Kara quipped back, a fond smile on her face. 

Looking back down at Kara’s notepad, Lena asked, “Can… can we try step 27 now?” 

“Go bowling? Umm… sure. I don’t think there are any alleys in National City open this late, but I’m sure we could find an alley in like, Australia or something that would be open... if you don’t mind flying with me.”

“I would love to go flying with you, Kara, but, darling, there’s no bowling on this list.” 

“Oh, that must have been on the last version of the list. Or maybe the one before that?” Kara pondered. “I thought it would be a fun date night idea.”

Lena had never been bowling in her life, and before this moment she had never really had any interest to change that, but that was before Kara suggested it. “I would love to go bowling with you sometime, darling. Maybe we could go next weekend?” 

“It’s a date!” Kara agreed before her eyes widened with excitement. “Wow, that’s not just a saying. It’s like, we’re actually going to go on a date!” 

“I can’t wait,” Lena answered. 

“So if 27 isn’t bowling, what is it?” Kara asked. 

Lena handed the notebook back to Kara, open the appropriate page. Kara’s looked down at the paper and her eyes widened. “Oh, yes! We can. We totally can. Um, yes, please!” 

Lena laughed before leaning in and kissing Kara. Kara was a little shy at first, as if she still couldn’t believe this was happening. As if she was the one that should be surprised at how the night had gone. But she soon got over that shyness and returned the kiss with a passion that surprised Lena. 

Lena had thought about what it might be like to kiss her best friend. She’d thought about it a lot. There had been daydreams and fantasies and more than a few dreams about what it might be like. Lena liked to think she had a pretty vivid imagination, but nothing could compare to the experience of actually kissing Kara. 

Lena wasn’t actually sure how long they kissed. It could have been twenty seconds or twenty minutes. It was probably somewhere in between those two, but Lena couldn’t say for sure. Eventually though, they broke the kiss. Lena didn’t want to risk messing things up by going too fast and she could tell without even speaking that she and Kara were on the same wavelength.

“Wow,” Kara whispered when they finally did pull apart. While they stopped kissing, Kara had leaned forward so their foreheads were still touching, maintaining the intimacy of the moment. 

“I still can’t believe this is happening.” Who would have guessed being forced to play Never Have I Ever would lead to ending up in Kara’s arms? 

“Me either,” Kara admitted. “But I’m very happy that it is.” 

“Me too,” Lena chuckled. “I guess maybe I don’t have to throw a beer bottle at Sam’s head after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I managed to write something that is under 10,000 words! Go me? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
